The Four Apprentices
by Midnight Alexis Thorn
Summary: One of the apprentices is missing, another is depressed because of it, another is the dictating king of another dimension, and the last is chasing after a "foolish" dream. Now, the remaining three must come back together. Why? Because the sorcerer who trained them is back for revenge. Revenge on the apprentices who betrayed him and sent him to another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it!**

Darkness. Complete and total darkness. What on earth is going on?! Okay, I'll admit it. I'm afraid of the dark. Yes, still. What, don't judge me.

A sudden thump startled me out of my thoughts. What was that?! "H-hello" I asked, frowning when my voice cracked. Darn it! Now I sound vulnerable. A deep chuckle answered me. It...it sounded familiar. It couldn't be. He was in an alternate dimension, right? Right?! When I thought I couldn't be more frightened, the footsteps started. "I-I know you're there. Wh-who are you?" I asked. Another chuckle answered me and my heart jumped to my throat. It's not him, it's not him. Those were the words I chanted in my head.

"Sorry to disappoint darling, but I am here. It is me. And another thing, I'm back for the apprentices that betrayed me...three to go~" he sang. "No. This isn't real, he's in another dimension" I stated aloud, my mind was playing a mean trick on me. That's all it was. Right...?

"Not quite, sweetheart" I could practically HEAR the smirk in his voice. A searing pain in my side caused me to yelp out of pain. And shock. "AH!" I screamed in pain as it began hurting even more. "This is just a taste of what is to come, my sweet. Now awaken" he chuckled. Wha-

I jolted up in my bed, sweat glistening on my forehead as I shook like a leaf, breathing heavily. "It was a dream. Just a nightmare" I sighed in relief. The smart part of my mind whispered 'it is never just a dream or nightmare and you know it'. No, it was just a nightmare and that's that. Little did I know, two other people were having (more or less) the same dream. "What time is it" I muttered to myself, letting my eyes wander over to the clock. 11:32. That's pretty late for me to be waking up. Oh well. I got up and did all the things that you would find boring to get ready for the rest of the day.

I couldn't help, but feel like I've forgotten something... "OH! I'm supposed to go to the mall with everyone at noon!" I squeaked. Dang it, what time is it now?! 11:52?! "I'm gonna be late" I yelped. Just as I began running out the door I quickly checked my clothing choice over. Okay, I was decent. I ditched the red dress a while ago, by the way. With that, I started off towards the mall. It was only 5 minutes from my house, thank God. And just like that, I forgot about the nightmare. For now.

...

Finally, I reached the mall 6 minutes later. Immediately, I searched for my friends. I found them just as quickly as Cream waved at me, beckoning me to come. "Hey guys" I smiled cheerfully at them all. They all responded with "Hey!", each time with a different level of enthusiasm. "Were you all waiting for me" I asked taking a quick look over of them all. Rouge, Cream, Tails, Knuckles...Shadow...? Huh, I wonder how Rouge managed to get those two to come. So we were missing- "We're just waiting for Mr. Sonic now" Cream answered.

My heart swelled at the name. I hadn't chased him for a year now, but I was still madly in love with him. I just figured maybe he would like me more if I stopped chasing him around everywhere. Then, he would finally ask me on a date! It hasn't worked yet, but it will. I'm sure of it! He's probably just shy. "Hey, guys" Sonic suddenly popped up next to me, causing me to jump slightly. Geez, he scared the crap out of me! "Hey, Sonic" I beamed at him. "Hey, Ames" he said, somewhat warily as if he expected to give him one of my infamous "Death hugs". I haven't death hugged him for, like, six months now! So, why was he still frightened? "C'mon, blue. You're late. Again" Rouge huffed as Sonic shrugged. "Let's just get this over with" he groaned, not at all liking that we were also going shopping.

"Aww is poor Sonic afraid of a whittle mall and some whittle stores" I teased as he scoffed in response, puffing out his chest. "Yeah, right" he huffed. "Great, Mr. Sonic, then let's go" Cream beamed as she began walking towards the mall with me and Rouge following. Sonic groaned as Tails sighed and Shadow and Knuckles 'humph'ed. Though Knuckles did mutter something under his breath about 'persistent batgirls'. Eventually, they followed. "Where to first" I wondered aloud as Rouge smirked in response. "Victoria Secret" she said as almost all the boys groaned. Shadow and Knuckles sighed in response and Shadow looked like he was about to chaos control out of here. One thing though, we didn't make it to Victoria Secret.

"Hey, guys, what's that stuff" Cream asked, pointing to our left. Upon looking to our left, we saw red smoke coming towards us quickly. "What the fuck" Shadow muttered. No one bothered to tell him to censor his language, we watched in confusion at the strange red smoke. It's kinda fami- "Guys, don't breath it in!" I shouted, but it was too late, everyone else, along with me, had already accidentally breathed some in. I could already hear the bodies hit the floor. "Let the bodies hit the flo, let the bodies hit the flo" a man's voice sang softly, almost playfully, however by then I had already fallen to the floor and was too far out of it to put two and two together on who it was.

**ooh. Mysterious. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Amy groaned softly. _I'm tired._ "Oh, are you waking up" a voice she faintly recognized asked curiously. Her head immediately whipped up so quickly that it was a surprise she hadn't given herself whiplash. Doing so her eyes met with stunning baby blue eyes. Eyes so stunningly blue, that she could not have been mistaken when she realize who it was. "Xavier" she whispered to herself, shocked. And just like that, her previous dream hit her full force. "Aww, no more Xavier-senpai" pouted the still handsome white wolf. "You lost the right to be called senpai years ago" Amy snapped. "Ouch. I'm hurt. Right in here" the wolf, Xavier, mockingly said sadly, putting a hand where his heart would be.

"You know, you should watch your temper. It's bound to get you hurt...or maybe a certain blue hedgehog or maybe even that cute little bunny rabbit" Xavier smiled. It wasn't an evil smile, more like an I've-got-you-no~w smile. "Don't you dare" Amy glared at him, struggling to get out the chains she was in. "Aww, poor little Amelia. A bit tied up are we" he chuckled at his little joke. "Hilarious. Now, would you mind telling me who the hell you are and how you know Rose" Shadow asked bluntly as Xavier turned around and blinked. "Huh. You've woken up. I suppose the others will be waking up soon also then. I sure hope so, it'll be more fun that way" Xavier smiled. "Just answer the damn questions" Shadow said coldly. He was tied up in chains dangling also and was in no mood for games.

"Aww, you're cold as stone" Xavier pouted. "I may decide to fix that later. Now, to answer your questions, I am Xavier and Amelia used to be one of my darling apprentices" he sneered the word 'darling'. "That is until she and the other three decided to banish me to another world. ISN'T. THAT. RIGHT. AMELIA" he roared at her angrily. "You were going to try to take over the world and you didn't care who would die in the process. We had to" Amy frowned. "No, Amelia. That is where you four were wrong. You could have helped me instead of deciding to be goody-goodies" he snapped. Amy gasped suddenly, her face twisting up in pain. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetheart? You're not being hurt, are you" Xavier asked innocently, his playfulness back once again.

"What the heck is going on" Sonic asked groggily as everyone else began waking up also. Amy struggled to stay quiet, but eventually let out a small, almost inaudible, whimper. Xavier giggled sadistically in response to the whimper. "Amy, what's wrong. Are you okay" Sonic frowned, worried, as he looked, along with the others, at Amy and Xavier. "She is, for the moment, but one of you won't be" Xavier grinned. "Don't!" Amy managed to growl through the pain. Xavier, however, ignored her. "Eany. Meanie. Miny. Mo. And what do you know, it landed on the itty bitty two-tailed fox. I have no control over it. Oh, well" Xavier shrugged, walking towards Tails smiling gleefully. Immediately, everyone tried to get out of their chains to help Tails, even Amy whose pain had now subsided as Xavier began getting ready to do to Tails whatever he had done to her. Alas, it was to no avail. Tails stiffened, but managed to otherwise look courageous.

"Chaos control" Shadow tried as Xavier spun around on his heel to smile over at him. "What's wrong? Can't do it without this?" he asked humorously, holding up both Shadow's and Sonic's chaos emeralds. "You know, these are very pretty emeralds aren't they? Maybe I'll kee-" he was cut off by a voice familiar to them all. "No you won't. We had a deal; I supplied you with somewhere to board and keep them contained and you, in turn, give me the chaos emeralds" Eggman stated as everyone, except Xavier, whipped their heads over to him. "Hmm, I suppose we did have a deal" Xavier mused to himself, turning around to the two-tailed fox. "Don't you dare. Cause if you do, when I get out it'll get ugly. Or uglier considering how ugly your face is" Sonic snickered. Okay, that was a lie. Sure, Xavier was a bad guy, but DAYUM he was sexy! Like a splice of Taylor Lautner's abs plus Christian Kane's face combined times ten, only furrier, blue eyed, and white.

"And also, who did you send my robot to ge-" Eggman was soon cut off by a yell farther off into his base. "Die! Die! Die! Take that, you barmy zombies!". Everyone, minus Amy and Xavier, turned as best as they could tied up like they were to the female british voice. Within a few seconds, loud footsteps were heard and soon a large robot walked in. Sitting on top of the large robots shoulder was a purple female hedgehog with pink highlights in her hair, her bangs covering one eye, and purple sunglasses with pretty gems on them. There was a blue-nose pit bull following them. "Yes! You, Daryl Dixon, are the most amazing character in 'The Walking Dead'," the girl smirked at her iPhone 5, obviously watching "The Walking Dead". "I can't believe I have to wait six bloody months, that's not fair" she sulked. The robot stopped in front of Eggman as the girls ears twitched and swiveled around slightly. "I can hear multiple heart beats. Is this the welcoming committee?" She asked sarcastically.

Eggman's eyes widened. "Her of all people?!" He shouted aloud, putting distance between himself and the girl. "You say it like I'm a disease and as if I shot the Queen" she huffed. She breathed in from her nose "Oh, you have Amelia and her friends and..." Her eyebrows suddenly creased as she looked bewildered for a moment, then she shook her head and the emotionless mask she had came back. "I take it you didn't bring me here for tea" she asked, still on the robots shoulder as she put her phone in her pocket."Though if you ever want to, I suggest black tea with milk. You know, I have never ever been allowed to have tea with any added sugars, and most of the time, it was caffeine free. That isn't fair, because I enjoy caffeine. It doesn't really taste good though. And, now that I think about it, I can't ever remember the next couple of hours when I do have caffeine" she admitted.

"I see you still suffer from insanity" Eggman scowled. The girl's hand went behind the robots head and it fell forward. "First" the girl started as she jumped off of the robot gracefully before it hit the ground "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every moment of it. Second, do you use switches for all of your robots? That would be useful information. Very useful actually. Did you kno-" she was cut of by Xavier. "I see that you still talk on and on when you get nervous" he smirked at her, opening the cell door and shutting it once he was out.

She froze instantly. "What's wrong, wolf got your tongue. I'm guessing you smelt my familiar smell and got nervous" he grinned at her. Silence was what answered him and he chose to continue on. "You know, you were by far my favorite apprentice. That is, of course, before you betrayed me. I really thought when the time came, you would help me. You know, it would have broken my heart, if I had one, when you did betray me" he coldly said.

He suddenly whirled around to the Sonic Team "This is..."

**ooh. Mysterious again. who is this new girl? Interesting. Lol. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated for a long while! I'm terrible, I know.**

He suddenly whirled around to the Sonic Team "This is Midnight Alexis Thorn, isn't she adorable" he asked rhetorically before turning back to her. "You know, one of the reasons you were my favorite apprentice was because of your personality. You never showed weakness to an enemy, or anyone but me for that matter, you were also strong, brave, and smart. You also had a wonderful sense of humor. You were a sarcastic, witty, happy-go-lucky little thing back then, weren't you" he asked rhetorically, giving her a smile. "You've changed a lot. I mean, you went to a little eight year old girl I found crying in the woods, to a" his eyes slowly went up her body "beautiful young lady" he smirked.

"I'm going to go on a whim, and say that this is the liveliest and creepiest dream I have ever had" said Midnight, nodding to herself. "I see you also still make up excuses for the reality you don't want to be happening" he smiled at her. "I'll prove to you this isn't a dream. Dr. Robotnik, turn on the device I told you to make" Xavier commanded as Eggman scowled at being bossed around and Midnight stiffened.

Eggman got out a small device with a switch as Midnight got into a stance in which she could either dodge or deflect whatever was coming. "You won't be able to evade this one" Eggman cackled as he pressed the switch. Nothing happened. Or so most thought. Midnight looked emotionless as Eggman frowned, looking down at the device in his hand. "Oh, it would appear it is at extremely low" he muttered, toying with something on the side of the device. Now, everyone could hear a high frequency screech.

It wasn't high or loud enough for most to be in pain, but Rouge and Midnight obviously were. Rouge was scowling at the noise, looking merely annoyed. Midnight, however, was somehow worse off. She looked extremely irritated as her ears pressed against her head.

"What's wrong with her? I should be the one doing that, I can hear it better than all of you" Rouge huffed. "Midnight...has heightened senses. Eyesight being the only exception" Amy explained. "What do you mean, Amy" Cream asked as Amy frowned slightly then smiled at Cream apologetically. "Sorry, Creamy, that's not my place to tell".

"Stop with the barmy sound" Midnight snapped angrily. "Ivo, is that the loudest it can go" Xavier asked, smiling. "Not at all" Eggman grinned, playing with the side of the device once again. The sound grew annoyingly louder. Now, everyone else was affected as they felt a headache coming on. Midnight, however, fell to her knees, grit her teeth, and cupped her hands over her ears. "Turn. It. Off" she growled, sounding feral as her eyes flashed red behind her sunglasses.

"Chaos spear" she growled through the pain as she sent a chaos spear in Creams direction. Everyone, except Xavier, Eggman, Amy and Midnight, gasped, some louder than the others. Shadow merely took a slight intake of breath, there had never been anyone who could use chaos spear other than him. He had tried to teach "the faker" after Sonic wouldn't leave him alone, but Sonic was merely to incompetent to teach, or so he said. Amy could tell she aimed the chaos spear near the rope tied to Creams wrist. Xavier looked over uncaringly then back to Midnight, obviously he didn't care about the Sonic Team, other than Amy. Cream timidly took off the rope on her hands then the ones on her feet. She immediately went over to Amy and untied her.

"What's going on" the poor rabbit was almost to the point of confused and scared tears. "I'll tell you guys later. I promise" she smiled at Cream. "Guys, don't get involved. He's stronger than you think" Amy said before taking out her hammer and running towards Xavier. Xavier turned around grinning "Amelia, haven't I always told you to always jump into a battle with a strategy, whether you have the magic arts on your side or not" he asked poutingly, a staff materializing in his hand

"Zenzos Makos Tuatso" he shouted raising the staffs' head towards her. A ball of dark energy came out towards Amy. She quickly deflected it with her hammer, then materialized a new one as the old had a whole blown in it. "Perhaps that was a bit too powerful" Xavier chuckled heartily. "Don't want to kill one of my apprentices yet" he smirked.

With Midnight, things weren't going so great. The sound was driving her nuts! Then, her dog whimpered slightly and that drove her off the top. No one would ever hurt him, emotionally or physically. She growled again, a loud animalistic sound that caused everyone to pause what they were doing. Even Xavier and Amy. Her eyes began glowing red under the sunglasses she had on. Amy looked in wide eyed horror at what she knew was about to come. Xavier, however, had a look of belated joy.

"Hey, who started the party without me?" A snarky man's voice asked. A green hedgehog they all knew too well appeared next to Eggman and snatched the device that produced an irritating noise and promptly crushed it in his hands. "Scourge?!" The Sonic Team and Eggman gasped.

"The one and only" Scourge grinned evilly, Scourge's appearance seemed to snap Midnight out of her state as she smirked slightly. "What took you so long?" She asked as Scourge went to her side. The difference between their sunglasses were that Scourge's were red and slimmer and didn't have diamonds around it. "You okay?" She asked her dog as he gave a doggish grin and a nod in response. "Good, otherwise there would have been more blood than there should be".

They all faced Xavier who was grinning widely "I have all four apprentices in the same room! How wonderful!" He grinned then sighed somewhat sadly. "It's too bad I can't make you all pay now" he pouted before disappearing from sight. Scourge and Amy sighed in relief "It was hard enough to get rid of him last time" Scourge muttered as Amy nodded in agreement. "He'll be back though" Amy sighed. Midnight stood silently as if thinking something over.

Eggman tried to silently sneak off to no avail. "Hey, fatty, where do you think you're going" Scourge smirked. "Leave him be, we have bigger problems at the moment" Amy glared, gesturing towards the rest of the Sonic Team. "No, you have bigger problems at the moment. You're the one who has to explain to your team" he rolled his eyes as Eggman got into his egg carrier and took off. "It's nice that enemies are sorta getting along and all, but Ames, what the heck is going on? And back away from Scourge" Sonic added as Scourge raised an eyebrow. "Amy, you're just gonna let him boss you around like that?" he asked as Amy shrugged and walked closer to Sonic in response.

"I guess I owe an explanation, huh?" Amy asked sheepishly as her team nodded in response. "Well, I guess it started whe- Midnight what's wrong" she asked in concern as Midnight still stood there silently mulling something over. She wasn't a thinking kid of person, she was an impulsive one. Midnight picked her head up ghostly "He...he said...he said he had all four apprentices in the same room". "That could only mean-" Amy started before being cut off "He has Cody" Midnight and Scourge breathed simultaneously.

**review please! Make this poor girl with no life happy! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

******I'm a terrible person, believe me I know. I haven't updated in forever. I deserve to be shot down by you people. *Stands with arms outstretched, not even bothering to dodge the bullets that are shot at me* I love you all who read this story and thank Wicked pumpkin who has been my only reviewer. Your comments make me smile and I thank you. That is why this chapter is dedicated to you.**

"Amelia, Scourge, give each other's powers back" Midnight stated monotone as Amy's eyes widened. "But those powers are evil!" She exclaimed in astonishment. "They are also the only way to expect to defeat him" Midnight responded as if bored. Amy and Scourge knew she was far from bored; she was hurting for Cody. They both reluctantly faced each other and took a step closer. "What's going on?" Knuckles asked in pure confusion. "Yeah, since when did you have powers other than being able to pull out your hammer?" Sonic asked. "I'll answer you guys in a minute, k?" Amy smiled before taking a breath along with Scourge.

"What we have taken away, to bring about another day, give back to us, so we may take care of Xavier Gus" Amy and Scourge chanted as they hovered their hands where the others' heart should be. Scourge's hands began glowing a pink hue as the pink energy seemed to be absorbed into Amy's chest while the green energy that glowed on Amy's hands did the same.

Then...they kissed. That, my friends, is when all hell broke loose. Midnight quickly snapped a picture with her phone; the Scourgamy fans would definitely enjoy this. "What the hell?!" Sonic shouted as he lunged for Scourge, only to be held back by the chains. Scourge smirked as the kiss broke, then wisely disappeared. "You probably just got an STD from my self-proclaimed player best friend" Midnight snickered. Everyone then turned their attention to Amy who flushed.

"It was a necessary part of getting our powers back" she said quietly, still looking flustered. "I didn't make the rules of getting powers back when you have sealed them away. You can get Silver and Blaze to take you back in time to stop the first sorcerer from making a rule that if the opposite gender seals your powers you have to kiss to give the rest of their powers back. If they come back any time soon" Amy added.

"Either way, that picture is going on google" Midnight smirked as Amy gasped. "You took a picture?! Delete it!" Amy yelled as Midnight's smirk deepened "Too late. It's already been uploaded to the Internet" she said as she put her phone in her pocket. "And as people say, once it's on the Internet it never goes away...What?" She asked warily as Amy smiled innocently in response, taking out her own phone. "You're not mad?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"No. I feel like we're even" Amy smirked as Midnight scowled. "What the blooming heck are you talking about, you berk?".Amy grinned "Remember when you got drunk that one time? Well," Amy continued on without letting Midnight answer. "Scourge took a video and sent it to me. Guess where that video is now?" "...bollocks" Midnight cursed. "Exactly" Amy laughed at her British friend's funny words, that, most of the time, she didn't even understand what they meant.

"I never saw that video. What's it called?" Midnight asked as Amy huffed in response. "Like I'd tell you. You'd probably hack into my YouTube account". Midnight scoffed in response "You do realize that you basically gave me your account name, right? On YouTube, if you're not signed in, you can see videos that people have recently uploaded" Midnight informed in a 'duh' tone as Amy pouted instantly. "No fair" Amy whined.

"Helloooo, still tied up and waiting for an explanation, hon" Rouge said in a haughty tone as Cream immediately snapped out of it and began trying to get her friend out of the chains. "Watch out, rabbit" Midnight advised in monotone, raising her hand as it began charging up the chaos spear. "Wait! You might hit one of them" Amy interfered somewhat frantically. Midnight's hand lowered "Have fun finding the key to the locks" she huffed as she took off, only a streak showing her existence.

"Wait up! Where are you going?" Amy shouted after her, getting no reply. "She probably heard a chaos emerald or something" Scourge shrugged, reappearing as Sonic began silently fuming again. Scourge kept a wary eye out for him in case he broke the chains and attacked him. "What do you mean by she heard a chaos emerald?" Tails asked. Scourge rolled his eyes over to the fox "As Amy said earlier, Midnight has heightened senses other than sight. The bat and rabbit might know what I mean" Scourge gestured to the respective animals. "Have you two ever heard slight humming from the chaos emeralds? I don't expect you two to have heard it too loud, but just loud enough that you notice it was from the chaos emeralds."

The two thought for a moment before nodding. "That's most likely what she heard...unless, of course, she finally managed to capture Shawn Burton, the lead singer for the emo punk band Break Away From Everybody that she says is the hottest thing alive, and forced him to become her sex slave as he forever sobs for his lost singing career" Scourge said in as serious as a face he could muster.

"First of all, you were right, I found a chaos emerald. I also found the keys, so here" Midnight appeared suddenly and abruptly next to Scourge with a purple chaos emerald that she pocketed, then threw the keys at Amy who immediately caught them. "Second of all, I won't need to kidnap or force him to be my sex slave, we're meant to be together, like strawberries are meant to be in a three-way relationship with chocolate and whipped cream" Midnight smirked as Scourge stifled a full-blown laugh at his weird friend.

"I could be a comedian, couldn't I?" She asked Scourge as Amy began untying her friends, making sure to untie Sonic last so that he could cool down slightly. "Most likely. If you lose the emo getup, that is" Scourge smirked as Midnight scowled. "You know I hate that word" She frowned. "That's exactly why I used it" he snickered as she huffed in response. "Whatever, Captain Asparagus" she sneered. "That was cold, and we were five. When are you gonna forget about that" Scourge crossed his arms over his chest. "Never" Midnight admitted.

"Even when we're old and senile and you fall over with a heart attack out of the porch chair as we sit and enjoy nature, I'm going to say "Heh? What that you, Captain Asparagus? Where'd you go?" as I get up and promptly fall over without my faithful cane to guide me, resulting in me having an immediate death as I pummel head first to the floor. I hope you're happy with your future self making me die like that, I expected to be assassinated like a true Midnight Alexis Thorn" Midnight looked over at Scourge in mock disappointment, shaking her head at him as he sweat-dropped. "You have such a crude and weird sense of humor" Scourge snorted. Midnight nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I really do" she admitted.

"Anyways," Amy interrupted as she finally untied Sonic, who had calmed down slightly. "I'll explain when we get to my house or whoever's house you guys want to go to so I can explain" Amy smiled. "In that case, let's go get ice cream" Midnight nodded to Scourge. "First, you both need to come with me for the explanation, and second, no one want a hyper you on their hands" Amy huffed as Midnight put on a sulking expression.

"You're a weirdo and extremely unmanageable when you're hyper" Scourge agreed with Amy as Midnight scowled. "Humph. In that case, I'll go with my faithful Mutskie La Free. Right, Capone?" Midnight asked her dog as he gave a large, yet apologetic, grin as he barked something. "I guess I have nothing else to do then" Midnight sighed. "Yay! Now, lets go!" Amy cheered as she turned to Shadow with a grin. "Hey, Shadow, can you-" she started before getting cut off "I'm already ahead of you" he stated as he gestured for everyone to gather around, which they quickly did, even if Scourge and Midnight were somewhat hesitent to do so.

"Chaos Control" with those two magic words, they disappeared with a flash of light.

**Please review! I NEED REVIEWS; THEY ARE MY ULTIMATE SOURCE OF HAPPINESS! lol, on a positive note, I...am...getting...a ... BUNNY RABBIT TODAY! YAY! AND I got 3 100%'s out of my 5 finals this week. The other grades were a 94% and a 97%. YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I reread over my work and found that I skipped some parts that I had in the beginning but weren't there when I uploaded it...Odd...so yeah,here!**

The Sonic Team, Scourge, and Midnight appeared at Tails' workshop immediately. Once they got there, they turned to stare at Amy, who gave a sheepish grin at all the eyes on her. "Well …how do I start this?…This is going to be hard" Amy thought aloud as Midnight smirked. "That's what she said" Midnight snickered.

Shadow's eyes narrowed angrily "How the hell can you just stand there and joke around while this Cody character, who I think may have been your best friend or crush considering how your expression shut down when I said his name, was supposedly taken by that fucktard, Xavier" he snapped as Midnight's expression made it seem as if she had just shut down.

Amy and Scourge exchanged a slightly nervous glance. They just hoped she wouldn't burst and-crap. Midnight's fists clenched by her side angrily "What the bloody hell do you know?!" she snapped as her eyes glowed a dangerous red once again before it disappeared as Capone nudged her leg and barked something. Midnight took a deep breath, then released it. "You're right. For once, that is" she smirked at her dog cheekily as he huffed.

"Oh, and as Cartman would say, Screw you guys, I'm going home. I'm going to watch Naruto Shippuden episodes. I just learned that Tobi is even awesomer than I originally thought, though I am still mourning Deidara's death. Tobi turned out to be Madara Uchiha, who is the leader of the Akatsuki, I will remind you" Midnight said the last bit to Scourge whose eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his ears.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I'M NOT LISTENING" Scourge shouted with all his might as Midnight smirked. "Dammit! I heard! Why didn't you say spoiler alert?!" Scourge snapped angrily, obviously not that far yet in this "Naruto Shippuden" series. "I'm saying it now. Spoiler alert" Midnight snickered before turning on her heel to face Capone. "Ready?" she asked, crouching down to his height. He nodded in response as she put a hand on his "Big block head."

"Chaos Control" she mumbled before they both disappeared. Scourge and Amy didn't say anything for a moment, looking at the place Midnight had stood moments before. They both reluctantly looked back over to the Sonic Team. "I'll go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Scourge sighed before he disappeared as well.

Amy frowned for a moment before looking over at Shadow. "She…this is just how she copes with things. She'll make some jokes that are innappropriate for what's going on at that moment, then when she's alone, she lets some of her anger and frustration out before she stops herself. Most of the time, she doesn't let it out at all. It's unhealthy for her" Amy frowned, obviously concerned about her odd friend.

"Before I start, can I ask you guys a favor?"Amy asked hesitantly. "Sure" most of them responded while others nodded. "Don't bring up Cody in front of Midnight, okay?" she asked as they nodded in slight confuson as to why they couldn't. I mean, honestly, what was the worst that could happen?

"Well, since Midnight was eight at the time she was chosen to be an apprentice, I was about five-" she was interrupted by an already familiar British accent. "You were six. Your birthday month is before mine" Midnight appeared next to her with Capone and Scourge, who was rubbing his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard" he grumbled. "You deserved it, you pervert" Midnight huffed angrily.

"What happened?" Amy asked reluctantly, with a bit of confusion. Both hedgehogs huffed slightly as they remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Midnight let Capone into her house, reassured him that she was fine, then closed the front door and ran off to a meadow nearby. She was angry- no, scratch that, she was positively livid. Cody was so close! And…she didn't even know it. If she knew, she would have done something. Anything, as long as she wasn't being weak because of something that normally helped her in situations like this. Damn her sensitive hearing at the moment. Damn it to hell. _

_She didn't register she was letting out angry, frustrated, sad tears until she sat down and one of the tears hit her glove-less hand with a nearly silent splat. She angrily wiped at the tears, so caught up in chastising herself for being so weak, that Scourge was able to chaos control nearby. She only realized his presence when he began walking towards her, his feet making the long, wheat-like grass crunch softly underfoot. _

_She stopped her feelings completely, managing to stop the melancholy look upon her face. However, she could not stop the occasional tear that made its way past her tightly clenched eyes behind the purple sunglasses. She stood and turned around with a faux smirk "What? Come to proclaim your undying love for me?" she snickered. "It's okay to cry. I would have let out a tear too, you know. If he didn't take away…" Scourge trailed off as Midnight dropped the fake smirk she wore. It wouldn't work on him, no matter how good of an actor she was, he would see right through her. He wasn't her best friend just for kicks._

"_I should have known. I should have sensed him, or smelled him, or something. I should have, but I didn't" she muttered the last part to herself. __**"Because you are weak" **__a mean, deep voice sneered in her mind. Her stomach dropped, IT hadn't bothered her in a good while. Then again, she hadn't felt this mad or sad for a good while. _

_Scourge noticed the slight grimness that had taken control of her face and frowned. "It bothering you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded slightly her frown size increasing as it spoke to her again. __**"You are truly one of the most pathetic beings I have ever encountered. Even the people I killed weren't as pathetic as you" **__the voice dripped with malice and hate._

"_Don't let it get to you. It's nothing more than a stupid bastard" Scourge patted her shoulder lightly before smirking. "I know a way to make you feel better; I can make your bed rock, you'll feel great afterwards" he winked as she huffed. "Only in your dreams will I ever do such a thing with YOU of all people". "I know, babe. By the way, our honeymoon was great" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Midnight's eye twitched. No way would she let the bastard bother her. "It's amazing what you can do to a girl with one finge-OW!" he cried at the fist that came down on top of his head. _

"_That's what you get, you git" she snapped. "Why would I need to masturbate? I've got my wet dreams about y-" "I swear I will hit you again if you say it" she threatened him. "Is that a threat?" he asked with a smirk. "No, it's a promise". He left it at that, she kept her promises._

_They remained silent for a moment. "We better get back" Midnight pointed out emotionlessly. "You should vent first. Let some of your emotions out" he responded. "I have no need for emotions" she scowled. He sighed "At least you still have emotions.""I'm sorry. Chaos Control."_

Their little flashback lasted mere seconds in the real world. "You guys never tell me anything that happens between you two. What if you guys are, like, secretly dating and every time you guys are away you're doing intimate things?" she asked after she finished whining. Midnight's cheeks turned an angry shade of pink as she held an indignant look. Scourge's face held a perverted grin, looking pleased at the thought.

"Barmy idiot! You're such a berk!" Midnight snapped angrily as Amy grinned cheekily. "I don't know what those two British words mean" Amy laughed as Midnight sulked. "That's because you've never been to our version of the UK, you've been stuck in this stupid place that is similar to Earth's America" Midnight grumbled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was six when I was approached by Xavier. Since I have my powers back, I can show you exactly what happened" Amy beamed as their attention was grasped by this in their minds.

_I still lived in Mercia then. I was in the forest messing around with my hammer. I'd had it since I could remember, and it grew as I did. I never really thought about why I had it and how I could use it, but I was about to learn. _

"_Hyahh!" I slammed my hammer down on a rock and it broke. I grinned in triumph. The rock didn't stand a chance! "That's quite impressive" a male voice commented lightly as I whirled around in shock. I stared at the white wolf with blue eyes in front of me with a little fear. "Stranger Danger" My Uncle Rob's words said in my head. I listened to the words and took a step back._

"_Hey. Where're you going?" he asked curiously. I hesitated in answering so he continued. "I Promise I won't hurt you or anything like you've been told" he smiled. It was soft, encourging, and nice. "My name is Xavier Gus. What's your name, kiddo?"_

_He seemed nice enough, but my Uncle Rob's words stuck with me. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen by telling me your name?" he asked. I hesitated "My name is Amy Rose" I answered finally. He smiled "That's a very nice name. Do you want to know a secret about yourself and me?" he asked as I nodded in slight confusion. "Do you know why you can summon that hammer of yours and read tarrot cards?" he asked as I shook my head in a silent form of 'no'. _

"_You have natural magic arts. It shows itself in small ways like this" he smiled as my eyes widened. "L-Like a witch?" I squeaked. "No. Well, sort of. But we don't use that word, most of us consider ourselves sorcerers, but some might consider themselves casters" he chuckled. _

"_We?" I asked. "Oh, yes, of course! There are many sorcerers in the world" he laughed happily, grinning. "Wow, that's so cool" I grinned as well. His eyes suddenly widened "Woah! I have an idea! Would you like me to train you to use your powers so you can get strong and stuff?" he asked as my grin widened then faltered. "I can't leave my Uncle Rob'O or Mercia in general" I sighed, sad that I couldn't do something super cool. _

_"Well, the place where we train is just inside the border so you won't have to leave Mercia or your Uncle" Xavier grinned. "A__wesome! That means that I can train!" I beamed. "Great! Meet me here at eight tomorrow!" Xavier waved before disappearing just like that. "I'm so learning that first!" I exclaimed before running home._

"And that's how I met Xavier" Amy finished, with a bittersweet smile as the vision ended. Most were still silent, thinking about what they just saw and trying to get over the initial shock. "Wow… What happened when you guys met?" Knuckles asked curiously. Everyone was brought back into reality just like that. "Well…

**Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**Shadow- The physical appearance of the please does not matter-**

**Midnight- You stole that from Despicable me! Erm...not that I watch childish movies like that.**

**Shadow- Yeah, same...**

**...anyway-**

**Guy Sensei-REVIEW, THIS AUTHORS MOST YOUTHFUL REVIEWERS!**

**Everyone- 0.o how did you even get here?! You're from Naruto, not Sonic!**

**Lee- Yes, Guy Sensei, these fellow youths are correct, we must go back to the Village Hidden In The Leaves! *WHOOSH***

**...They just...ran off...insanely fast...eh, whatever. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
